


A WiFi and Heart Thief

by hybridcurse



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybridcurse/pseuds/hybridcurse
Summary: Sudah berhari-hari jaringan wifi Mew sangat lambat dan itu membuat Mew frustasi. Mew kira itu karena memang ada gangguan jaringan tapi bagaimana kalau sebenernya ada orang yang 'menyolong' jaringan wifi-nya tersebut?inspired by this tiktok video : https://t.co/1UV3WXVHkD
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	A WiFi and Heart Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Happy reading !

**DAY 1**

**12:30**

Mew frustasi karena jaringan WiFi dirumahnya lambat, sudah berulang kali Mew menghubungi pihak berkaitan untuk masalah ini namun pihak tersebut hanya menyuruh Mew untuk  _ restart _ modemnya.

Mew memukul mejanya keras. Hari ini hari terakhir tugasnya harus dikumpulkan namun jaringan WiFi sangat lambat bahkan yang harusnya mengirim file sebesar 300  _ megabytes _ saja memerlukan waktu dua jam.

Mew berjalan kearah jendela, berniat untuk menjernihkan isi kepalanya agar tidak kesal. Ia lalu duduk di balkon depan kamarnya. Tak sengaja Mew melihat laki-laki di depan rumahnya sambil bermain ponselnya. 'Kayaknya main  _ game _ ,' gumam Mew pelan.

Mew membuka aplikasi Instagram untuk melihat update-an dari teman-temannya namun aplikasi tersebut tidak kunjung terputar. Semua foto yang ada di halaman depan masih sama seperti semalam.

"Ya Tuhan kenapa lagi sih!" Mew lalu berbalik badan dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya lagi. Padahal niatnya keluar kamar untuk tidak emosi lagi, namun malah sebaliknya.

* * *

**DAY 2**

**12:00**

Membuka laptop, Mew berniat untuk menonton film lewat Netflix. Hari ini hari minggu, jadi Mew bisa bersantai sejenak sebelum besok harus kuliah online lagi. Mew memasukkan email dan password Netflixnya.

'Lah tumben ini lancar banget'

Mew langsung menonton series  _ Girl From Nowhere _ yang belum ia tuntaskan karena berhalangan dengan jaringan WiFinya. 

Tiga puluh menit Mew menonton series, tiba-tiba jaringannya mati. Oh, bukan mati tapi video yang terputar jadi berhenti dan loading.

Mew mengumpat kesal, baru saja dia memuji jaringannya yang tidak lambat ini malah sekarang jaringannya tambah lambat. Tiba-tiba Mew dengar suara teriakan dari luar kamarnya. Mew langsung ke depan balkon dan menengok ke bawah. Lagi-lagi Mew lihat orang yang sama seperti kemarin sedang main ponselnya, kini orang tersebut membawa teman dan duduk diatas motornya berdua. Orang tersebut bermain ponsel dengan menunduk jadi Mew tidak melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. 

Mew menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Di layar laptopnya masih terlihat jelas bahwa video yang sedang tonton masih loading. Mew menggerutu dan menutup laptopnya. Melihat masih jam setengah satu Mew memutuskan untuk tidur, mungkin saja saat dia sudah bangun jaringan WiFinya lancar.

* * *

**DAY 3**

**11:30**

'Cui jam 12 hari ini terakhir kirim tugas, jangan lupa'

Mew membaca pesan dari Zee. Dirinya lalu melihat jam dinding dikamarnya. Sialan sudah pukul setengah dua belas. Mew langsung membuka laptopnya dan mencari file tugas yang sudah ia kerjakan dari minggu lalu. Iya, minggu lalu. Mew hanya malas untuk mengirimnya tepat waktu.

Ketika ia sudah menemukan file yang dibutuhkan, Mew langsung klik send via email. Tab aplikasi Chrome langsung terbuka dan diarahkan ke bagian Gmail. Mew langsung memasukkan alamat email yang dituju dan memasukkan lampiran filenya. Ketika Mew klik send, email yang dikirimnya tidak langsung terkirim melainkan halaman Gmail tersebut berubah menjadi warna abu-abu dan gambar dinosaurus dan bertuliskan 'No Connection'. Mata Mew melotot lebar, dan langsung melihat jam di dinding lagi. 

**11:52**

"Shit, shit, shit, gimana ini," Mew terus mencoba untuk klik tombol refresh dan hasilnya nihil tetap tidak ada perubahan. Tampilan layar laptopnya masih berupa dinosaurus dengan tulisan 'No Connection'.

Tiba-tiba Mew mendengar suara yang tidak asing dari luar kamarnya. Suara yang mew beberapa hari ini dengar. Mew menengok dari jendela. Benar saja, Laki-laki yang dari kemarin Mew lihat ada di depan rumahnya, duduk diatas motor dan bermain poselnya. Dahi Mew mengerut, dan melihat jam lagi. Sudah tiga hari Mew melihat orang ini bermain ponsel di depan rumahnya dan waktunya pasti sekitaran jam segini. 

"Jangan - jangan?" Mew membuka aplikasi yang menyambungkan ke modemnya dan melihat siapa saja yang memakai jaringan WiFinya tersebut. Benar saja, ketika ia memeriksa, ada enam devices menyambung ke jaringan WiFinya. Sialan.

Mew melihat kearah jendelanya dan menghapus beberapa device selain punya dirinya dan keluarganya. 

"SIALAN KOK JARINGANNYA MATI," Mew mendengar orang tersebut teriak. Mew mengangguk kecil, ternyata benar orang ini udah menyebabkan WiFi di rumahnya menjadi lambat.

Mew buru-buru membuka Gmail dan mengirim tugasnya tersebut. Ketika email sudah terkirim, Mew langsung lari ke depan jendelanya lagi. Orang tersebut masih di depan rumahnya dan berkutik dengan ponselnya, oh dan menggerutu sendiri. 

Mew bolak-balik menatap ponselnya lalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik orang tersebut. 

_ One Device is Now Connected _ .

Mew tersenyum menyeringai.  _ Game On _ . 

Mew memperhatikan orang tersebut kembali bermain ponselnya, Mew sudah menduga pasti orang tersebut bermain game. Dua puluh menit berlalu, Mew melihat orang tersebut lagi bermain game sangat serius. Mew langsung mengklik device orang tersebut dan memilih pilihan  _ disconnect _ .

"ANJING WOY GILA JARINGANNYA MATI SIALAN," Mew tertawa kencang sampai dirinya jatuh ke kasur. 

* * *

**DAY 4**

**12:40**

Mew memperhatikan depan rumahnya dari dalam kamar. Dirinya menunggu orang yang mencuri' WiFinya tersebut untuk muncul. Biasanya jam segini orang tersebut sudah ada di depan rumah Mew sambil memainkan ponselnya. 

Hm. Tumben.

**13:15**

Orang yang ditunggu Mew belum datang juga. Mew menyerah dan menutup gorden kamarnya. 'Mungkin dia lagi ga mood main  _ game' _ ucapnya ke diri sendiri.

* * *

**DAY 5**

**14:51**

Mew lagi-lagi menutup gordennya kecewa. Orang yang ditunggunya tidak datang lagi hari ini. Bukannya Mew mengharapkan orang itu datang dan mencuri WiFi Mew, tapi Mew hanya ingin mengerjai orang tersebut, seperti dua hari yang lalu. Iya, hanya itu saja.

* * *

**DAY 6**

**15:21**

'Mas saya sudah di depan rumah' tulis pesan dari abang Gojek. 

Mew langsung turun ke bawah rumahnya untuk mengambil pesanan makanannya. Hari ini Mew sangat malas sekali untuk memasak jadi dia memustuskan untuk memesan makanan lewat aplikasi Gojek.

"Makasih pak," ucapnya ketika menerima makanan dari Gojek. 

Saat Mew ingin menutup gerbang, pandangan Mew langsung mengarah ke seberang rumahnya. 

Ada laki-laki misterius yang mencuri WiFi Mew !

Mew tersenyum sambil bersandar di samping gerbangnya. Ini pertama kali Mew melihat langsung wajah orang yang mencuri WiFinya tersebut. Dia sedang duduk diatas motor seperti biasa, wajahnya terlihat serius memandangi layar di ponsel. 

"Udah puas mainnya?" Mew akhirnya membuka suara setelah dirinya bersandar di gerbang selama lima menit. Namun orang yang ditegur belum juga sadar.

"Erhm erhm," cobanya lagi sambil berdahak. Orang tersebut langsung menengok ke arah Mew sebentar dan melanjutkan melihat ponselnya lagi. Namun, tiba-tiba orang tersebut terlihat sadar dan melihat ke arah Mew lagi. Matanya membulat.

"Udah puas mainnya?" ucap Mew sekali lagi sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Eh?" orang tersebut langsung salah tingkah, dirinya membalikan badan ke arah stang motor dan menyalakan motornya.

Mew bergegas lari ke arah motor orang tersebut, "Eh eh tunggu, enak aja lo main kabur," 

"Hah kenapa?"  _ dasar ini orang kayak gak punya salah! _

"Lo kan yang pake WiFi gue dari kemarin hah?" 

"Enggak! enak aja lo ngomongnya,"

"WiFi gue lemot gara-gara lo!"

"Enak aja lo main nuduh mana buktinya!" 

Mew langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi. "Nih, _device_ lo tertera disini. Mau ngelak apa lagi?"

"Dih itu bukan punya gue lagi,"

"Idih jadi orang kok gak ngaku. Trus lo ngapa di depan rumah gue dari kemaren?" gertak Mew.

Orang tersebut kaget dengan gertakan Mew. "Eh selow aja napa sih gausah gertak-gertak,"

"Lagi lo nyolong WiFi gue ! Emang lo mau bayar bulanannya apa? Hah? Ngaku gak lo kalo nyolong WiFi gue," Mew langsung mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengambil kunci motor yang tergantung di motornya. "Atau gue gak kembaliin kunci motor lo,"

"Eh apaan si lo,"

"Lo yang apaan,"

"Gue manusia,"

"Manusia yang sukanya nyolong WiFi orang!"

"Suka sama lo juga!" Keduanya terdiam karena ucapan orang tersebut. Orang tersebut seperti menyadari ucapannya dan pipinya memerah. Mew menahan senyumnya.

"Suka sama gue?"

"Apaan sih lo salah denger ! sini balikin kunci motor gue, gue mau pulang," Mew tambah tersenyum lebar melihat orang tersebut salah tingkah. 

Ketika Mew melihat tangan orang tersebut ingin meraih kunci motornya, Mew langsung menjauhkan tangannya, "Eits, enak aja ngambil-ngambil,"

"Sini ah,"

"Makan bareng dulu sama gue, ni gue abis gofood tadi,"

"Ngapain anjir gak jelas lo ah, sini cepetan balikin,"

"Ya itung-itung bayar WiFi gue. Lo mau bayar pake duit atau makan bareng gue?"

Orang tersebut terdiam beberapa menit, sementara Mew masih menatap wajahnya. 

"Ehm,"

"Jadi?"

"Ehm, yaudah,"

"Jadi lo ngaku lo nyuri WiFi gue,"

"Ehm,"

Mew tersenyum menang, "Yaudah yuk masuk," Mew berjalan ke arah rumahnya yang diikuti oleh orang tersebut. "Nama lo siapa?"

"Gulf. Gulf Kanawut."

"Gue Mew. Pemilik WiFi yang lo sering pake,"

* * *

**DAY 7**

**13:20**

'Gak mampir?' tulis pesan Mew ke Gulf. Semenjak selesai makan bersama kemarin, Mew dan Gulf berkenalan dan Mew akhirnya tahu bahwa alasan Gulf memakai WiFinya karena WiFi dirumah Gulf jaringannya lambat untuk bermain  _ game _ , jadi Gulf iseng-iseng untuk mencari WiFi di sekitaran komplek perumahannya.

'Sat!' balas Gulf.

Mew tersenyum kecil, 'Kalo mau mampir bilang, biar main gamenya di kamar gue aja, trus konek WiFinya gausah pake aplikasi! :p'

'Sat!' 

Oh iya, Mew juga tahu ternyata Gulf sudah tahu Mew dari sebelum mereka berkenalan namun Gulf tidak tahu kalo WiFi yang dipakainya itu milik seseorang yang dia suka. Memalukan.

'Otw' pesan masuk dari Gulf lagi.

Mew tersenyum lebar. Dia tidak sangka bahwa seseorang yang mencuri WiFi nya tersebut mungkin saja bisa jadi pasangannya nanti. Nanti. 

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> masukan atau saran bisa langsung ke  
> twitter : @milkygulf  
> cc : milkygulf


End file.
